Judge, Jury, and Executioner
by SapphicScribe
Summary: What if Jane had shot Paddy and her Maura had not made up before the events at the end of Season 1?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. They belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.

**A/N:** This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

It only takes 5.6lbs of pressure to pull the trigger of her glock 22, but with a single motion of her finger Jane Rizzoli felt as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She couldn't move fast enough to get to her best friend, whose father Jane had just put bullet into. Maura had to understand, in the eyes of a cop, this wasn't her father, this was Paddy Doyle, the Paddy Doyle. He wasn't the guy who would take his daughter to petting zoos or science fairs, he was the guy that put an ice pick into the heart of his enemies, but to Maura he was still her father.

"Don't touch him, no I mean it, don't you dare touch him." With just a few words and a cold stare Jane knew in her heart that things with Maura would never be the same.

Over the next few weeks things were even more strained between her and Maura, Jane avoided going to the morgue more and more and every time she did it ended in a fight. Instead she ended up spending more nights at the robber. The only solace the detective could find these days was at the bottom of a glass or six. As she looked down at her most recent empty glass she couldn't help but remember the nights her and Maura had spent here, the first time she got Maura to drink a beer.

_Jane brought over two champagne glasses filled with her favorite beer, but Maura insisted to drink it Jane's way. Jane called over the waitress and had two bottles brought over. The look of surprise on Maura's face as she brought the bottle to her lips and it tasted good was one Jane would never forget. _

Now Jane sat alone at the robber, remembering the last words Maura said to her the day she shot her father.

"Well at least I don't play Judge and Jury and kill people"

What if Maura was right?


	2. Chapter 2

Maura sat in her car outside the Robber, she pulled down the visor mirror and looked at the circles under her eyes. Things hadn't been the same since the day her father was shot. Once again she was alone and she didn't know how to forgive her best friend. She sat there fighting with herself, trying to decide if tonight was the night she would apologize to Jane. She knew she had over-reacted, Jane was just doing her job, but mob boss or not Paddy Doyle was still her father. She had been so excited to go undercover how foolish could she have been, how naive was she to think that nothing could go wrong?

_As Jane wired her up with the mic Maura joked about doing a UC and what she should be wearing. She could see the worry on Jane's face as she prepared Maura for her first undercover assignment. There was never a doubt in Maura's mind though that Jane would be there to protect her. Maura put her arm on Jane's. "Don't look so worried, what could go wrong?"_

Jane had it right she was the dumbest genius in the world. How was Maura supposed to know that Paddy was going to show up and she knew in her heart that Jane had no idea that Dean was going to show up.

Maura looked at herself again in the mirror, took a deep breath and started to open the car door, when she saw Jane stumbling out of the bar. She knew that Jane had been spending a lot of time at the Robber, but she didn't know it was this bad. Maura was frozen in place as she watched her best friend stumble down the street towards her apartment. Was this her fault?

She climbed out of her car and called out to Jane, but Jane didn't even turn around. How could things have gone so wrong? She got back in her car and couldn't help it as the tears flowed down her face. She turned on her car and barely remembered the drive home or the rest of the night till her phone rang telling her they needed her at a crime scene.

When she arrived at the crime scene Jane was already there. Black circles under her eyes, she was still wearing the same clothes as she had on the night before. Maura walked up to her wanting to go back to the way things were, arguing over the reddish brown stain or Jane trying to get her to make guesses to give them more clues.

As she approached Jane to apologize gunshots rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's phone rang way too early.

"Rizzoli" her voice sounded even more hoarse than usual and an ache radiated through her temples. She looked around her bedroom and noticed her favorite Red Sox shirt still lying on the end of the bed. Crap, she thought as she realized that she never changed out of the clothes she was wearing last night. What was happening to her? There was no time to change though a young kid was lying in the street and she needed to find who killed him. It was the only thing that brought her any joy anymore, yet it would never be the same joy as nights with Maura. She knew that she needed to snap out of it. If Maura really was her friend she would have at least come and ask her why she pulled that trigger.

Maura was all she could think about on her way over to the crime scene, she had to do something to fix this, but what? She approached the crime scene and saw what looked to be a 10-12 year old boy lying in the street, with 2 gunshot wounds to his chest, and blood on his sleeve. Maura would get all cranky if Jane called it blood and then give her 1500 examples of what it could be other than blood. Jane always knew it was blood, but Maura just insisted on waiting till the crime lab confirmed it. It only got worse when one reddish brown stain ended up being paint and Maura was right.

"Jane, are you ok?" Jane jumped as Korsak spoke to her, how long had she been standing there staring at the body.

"Yeah, what do you think happened here Korsak? It doesn't look like robbery." Jane looked up and saw a teenage staring at them from the end of the alley. As she shifted to walk over towards him he ran. Jane ran towards him, she saw the gun in his and drew her own weapon. She kept following him even when she realized she was alone and that Frost and Korsak had gotten lost somewhere behind her. She rounded the corner and saw the dead end at the end of the street. The boy turned his gun on Jane realizing there was nowhere for him to go. She raised her weapon as he raised his, but she couldn't pull the trigger. Maura's words kept echoing in her head "Well at least I don't play Judge and Jury and kill people". She stared straight down the barrel of his gun, saw the muzzle flash, and the sound of gunshots ring of the walls of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the warm support, it's great motivation to keep writing!**

* * *

Maura looked up as she saw Jane take off running, Frost following right behind her. In the distance she heard gun fire and her heart stopped. What if something had happened to Jane? There is no way that Jane would let him get the better of her, she was a good detective, the best that Maura knew. That didn't change the fact that it seemed like an eternity before she saw Jane walking back around the corner, Maura finally let go of the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. As Jane got closer she noticed the blood trickling down Jane's arm.

"Jane you're bleeding" Maura said as she rushed over to Jane. Jane just looked at her with shocked look on her face. "Jane, please tell me what happened?" Maura wished that Jane would open up to her, wished that she had her friend back.

"I chose not to be the executioner." Jane said with a snarl in her voice and walked away. Maura was left standing there not knowing what to do. Maura looked desperately at Frost and Korsak for an answer.

"What happened?!" Maura pleaded with them to tell her what had happened.

"I don't know what happened Maura, I came around the corner and Jane was just standing there staring at him. She wouldn't shoot him. Maura I've never seen Jane hesitate like this, I don't know what is going on with Jane, she's been so different ever since" Frost paused and looked a Maura, not sure if he should say what comes next "ever since Doyle." Maura looked at him, her eyes welling with tears. She knew in that instant that she needed to fix this. Jane was more than a friend to her, she was the most important thing in her life. She knew that with her words she had taken everything from Jane, not just her friendship, but her confidence as a detective, and if she didn't fix this soon it may cost Jane her life. She couldn't lose Jane.

As she walked back to the car she pulled out her phone and called Jane to tell her that she was sorry, that she wanted her back in her life, that she didn't mean what she said, most of all that she understood. Jane's phone went straight to voicemail, but every word that Maura wanted to say wouldn't come out. She realized that she had to go to Jane, she had to tell her how she felt, she had to tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

How stupid could she be, she let an armed man take a shot at her, was she slipping? Jane sat on the hospital bed in the ER as the doctor stitched the bullet wound that grazed her arm. Why did she not pull the trigger? Jane hadn't been the same detective ever since she shot Paddy Doyle, but this was the first time it had put her life in danger. What if Frost or Korsak had been there and she hadn't taken the shot, this kid could have killed one of them. What if it he had the gun aimed at Maura, Maura, Jane missed her so badly. She needed to tell Maura how she really felt, but how could Maura want this broken detective? She looked at her arm and then down at her hands, another scar to show how damaged she was. Maura had been there by her side through everything and helped her when she didn't know how she would ever get over what Hoyt did to her.

"Alright, all done detective, you got lucky that this kid had the aim of a Stormtrooper." His chuckle startled her. That had been happening a lot lately she would get so lost in her thoughts that she had no idea what was going on around her.

"Thanks doc" She said as she got up from the bed.

"Just take it easy over the next couple of days and it should heal without a problem." Jane nodded as she grabbed her jacked and headed out the door. Her phone rang before she even got out of the doors of the hospital.

"Rizzoli" but her voice didn't sound as confident as sure as it normally did, it sounded as though she didn't want to answer, it sounded weak.

"Jane" Korsak said with a hint of worry in his voice "are you ok?"

"Yeah, couple of stitches and good as new."

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but there has been another murder, Jane its Danny" Jane's mind went into overdrive remembering her time in the academy. Danny was one of the cadets that wasn't threatened by Jane. They had gotten close, spending time at the track running and studying together. How could Danny be dead?

"What do you mean Danny is dead?" Jane asked him "Where are you" Korsak gave her the address and Jane was on her way.

When Jane arrived Maura was already going over the crime scene, Jane looked down at Danny's body not knowing how to feel, she wished that she could just talk to Maura. It always cleared her head, she hadn't been able to sleep without nightmares since her and Maura stopped talking. The lack of sleep was starting to affect her ability to work and she needed to be sharp to find Danny's killer.

"You, if you'd kept us together on this Danny wouldn't be dead, wouldn't be dead. You better have a good reason for sending him in alone, a good reason." Bobby shouted at Cavanaugh. Jane looked at Danny's partner as he grieved over Danny's body. Jane put her arms around him knowing that she was the best person to talk to Bobby, they both had a bond with Danny and could understand how much it hurt to see him lying there.

"Jane this is all I found on the body" Maura said looking up at her, trying to be gentle and handing her a pack of cigarettes.

"Thank you Maura" Jane said with a soft smile, as she bagged the evidence and put it in her pocket.

Jane and Bobby rode in silence on the way back to the station. She made him some coffee and headed upstairs to ask him some questions. Maybe Bobby knew something, but didn't know that he knew it? They were sharing stories about Danny when Frankie came in to tell her that there was a witness. Jane put her gun in the drawer and went to talk to her. She was only in there about 10 minutes when the power went out in the station. Jane heard gunshots and knew it wasn't just a simple power outage. She went back to get her weapon, but both Danny and her gun were gone. She had to go get Maura and Frankie, she walked down the stairs towards the morgue and heard gun shots above her, she ran back to where she left the witness and found her with two bullets to the chest. All Jane could think was this was her fault, when Bobby called her name, he'd been shot in the leg. These guys were serious she had to get to Maura now! She helped Danny down the stairs to the morgue. As she went down the stairs she found Frankie, he had two bullets in his vest, but he was unconscious. She had been hit in the vest before and knew that he likely had broken some ribs.

"Maura" Jane called out as her and Bobby carried Frankie into the Morgue. "Help me get him to the table."

"Jane" a weak voice called out, Jane could hear the fear behind her name. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Maura, but Frankie needs help." Jane walked towards where Maura had been hiding. "Maura we need to talk, but not right now, we'll get out of this and then please can we sit down and talk?" Jane said calmly, but with an ounce of desperation in her voice.

"Ok" was all Maura said Jane could see the fear in her eyes. Maura walked over to Frankie and removed his vest, Jane was right there was definitely a few broken ribs, but it didn't seem like they had done any real damage. "Jane, I think Frankie is going to be ok. The guys they were here earlier at least three of them, they were looking for something Jane." Jane could see Maura's hands trembling. Jane reached out and grabbed her hands holding them and looking at her in the eye.

"It will be ok Maura, I promise I'll keep you safe and get you out of this." For a second it was though everything was the same again. Till moments later they heard the gunshots get closer. Jane noticed Bobby pacing back and forth and Frankie starting to wake up. "Hey Frankie, you're ok just lie still ok."

"Where am I? Oh Jane not the dead person table already." He said with a laugh, Jane noticed that he winced as he laughed.

"I should just take you to Ma and have her take care of you." Jane said trying to lighten the situation, she didn't need them panicking.

"Dead person table is fine" Frankie said with a look of resignation and relaxation in his eyes. She heard more gunfire outside and her homicide radio crackle to life.

"Jane, can you hear me?"

"Korsak, is that you?" She hadn't been so happy to hear Korsak's voice, since she was trapped in a basement with scalpels in her hands. The only difference was this time she was responsible for the lives of Bobby, Frankie, and Maura.

"Jane are you ok?"

"Yeah, Frankie took two in…"

"Drop the radio" A man said as busted in the door and pointed his weapon at Jane. "You drop your weapon" as he turned the weapon on Bobby. "The cop that was killed last night had a pack of cigarettes on him I want them. Jane remembered Danny telling her that his dad had died of lung cancer, it was the last week before their graduation from the academy. She had held him that night when he cried and told him that his dad would want him to finish and be the best cop he could. There was no way that Danny would ever smoke. How stupid could she be? She really was slipping as a detective. She felt her pocket where she had put the bag of evidence and pulled it out. She opened the pack and saw that there was a camera hidden in the pack. "Hand them over."

"Jane, what's happening?" Korsak's frantic voice called over the radio.

"Alright, but then you leave and don't hurt anyone else." She said as she tossed him the pack. She would never forget this scumbags face and would find and put him away forever for what he did to Danny. The guy with the gun looked at Bobby and tossed the pack to him. "Here you go boss."

"Bobby? You killed Danny? Why?" Jane looked at Bobby, how could he have done this to his partner.

"Danny got in the way, he should have stopped digging and you have to do what you have to do to survive." He lifted his gun up and shot the man with the gun. "See when this is all over I will be the hero. I killed Danny because he got to close, now I'll kill the three of you and then wrestle the gun from him" pointing to the body on the ground "and kill him. I'll have tried to do anything to save him and avenge my partners death."

"I wouldn't do that Bobby, it's over." Jane heard Korsak's voice loud and clear over the radio. She looked down and noticed that Maura had pressed the transmit key with her foot. Bobby looked at the three of them. Jane could see the look of fear in his eyes he knew that there was no way out of this for him without a hostage. She saw his eyes turn to Maura, there was no way she would ever let him take Maura so Jane stepped between them. With a look of resignation he grabbed Jane's arm and started to drag her outside. When he took her out of the station she saw Korsak and Frost looking at her in shock, their guns drawn trying to get a shot at Bobby.

"You know you, you're brother, and you're little medical examiner friend will pay for this." He whispered into her ear as he dragged her towards the car. "Get your keys out."

"No, Bobby, you won't get away with this." Jane said to him.

"Jane, you don't get it I'm a survivor. I will do whatever I have to do to survive, I would have gladly killed you and your friends, hell I still might, just for you getting in my way." There was a rage that Jane had never felt before flow through her she would never let anyone hurt her brother or Muara, especially Maura. She reached up and grabbed the gun that Bobby had pointed at her head and pulled it down to her abdomen. With just 5.6 pounds of pressure the weight of the world was lifted off Jane's shoulders. She would do anything for Maura even if it meant shooting herself in order to save Maura and then the gun went bang.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work was a little busier this week than usual. I will try and post at least another chapter tomorrow. Thank you all for the support in my first story.  
**

**Update: I want to thank Charlovescoffee for helping me out with some of the medical terminology, with her help I was able to correct a few errors I had in the story.**

* * *

As Maura arrived at the crime scene she could feel the tension in the air, when a cop is shot there is an anger and a determination on the face of every cop in the city. For Maura though it was a constant reminder that at any moment she could lose Jane. She still couldn't get the tightness and fear out of her chest from this morning as she saw Jane go running after that suspect and heard gunshots. She had to make things right with Jane and she had to do it today.

Maura looked up and saw Jane staring down at Danny's body, she wanted so badly to just ask her if she was ok, but this wasn't the place and she needed to apologize before she could be the friend Jane needed. She had to start somewhere though, so as she handed Jane the pack of cigarettes she had found she tried to smile and let Jane know everything would be ok. Jane left with Bobby and Maura headed back to the station to start doing whatever she could to find this cop killer.

She sat down at her desk and opened her phone looking at photos from Jane's birthday. She remembered the look on Jane's face when she told her she had gotten driving lessons and remembered the fear that she felt when Jane wanted to show off her new skills to Maura.

_Maura heard a knock on her door and when she answered there was Jane with a big smile on her face and the racing shoes Maura had bought her on her feet. Jane somehow convinced her to go for a drive with her and Maura didn't remember letting go of the handle, the dash, or anything else she could hold onto for the whole trip. Jane just laughing and smiling the whole time._

Maura missed the way that Jane would get so excited about things, the way she would smile and laugh when Maura didn't understand it or was a little scared. Maura knew there was never any maliciousness in the laughing, it was Jane's way of getting Maura to loosen up, to show her things that she had missed out on growing up the way she did. Jane and her family had finally made Maura feel like she had a real family and she let a man who walked out on her as a child get between them. She set her phone down and couldn't help the tears fall from her face. She made up her mind and knew what she was going to do. Tonight after she left work she was going to stop and get some pizza, Jane's favorite beer, and a movie and just ask, no beg for forgiveness. She had been such a fool to let Paddy Doyle get between her and Jane.

Maura stood up with a new confidence and determination ready to get as much work done as she could so she could get out of the morgue in time to get over to Jane's tonight. As she started looking over the body of the young boy from the morning the morgue went dark. When she heard the first gunshots she didn't know what to do and decided to hide behind one of the cabinets in her office. She reached for her phone, but remembered that she had left it on her desk. She was scared and just wanted Jane to come get her, she didn't know what was going on around her, when she heard men banging through the evidence locker just outside the morgue. She couldn't help it, but the tears came again.

She sat there in the dark for a while knees tucked to her chest, listening to the gunshots, trying to figure out if they were getting closer of further away. They sounded like they were coming from all sides and she couldn't take it anymore so she put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes trying to make this nightmare go away. When she thought she heard Jane call out for her, it had to be a dream. Then she heard Jane tell someone to help get Frankie over to the table and she finally realized it wasn't a dream, Jane came to her.

Maura slowly stood up and saw Frankie being set on one of her tables. She went to him and helped Jane get his vest off, then making sure that he was still breathing and that he wasn't bleeding anywhere when she was sure he was ok she looked at Jane. She knew Jane could see the fear in her eyes, as she tried desperately to stop her hands from shaking. Maura felt so cold, she knew it was the adrenaline rushing through her system, but she couldn't stop shaking. She heard Jane's words, but it wasn't until she felt the warmth of Jane's hands on hers that she knew she would be ok.

When one of the gunman came in Maura's world became a blur, she had to do anything to protect Jane and Frankie, they were her family. She found the radio with her foot and made sure that everyone knew that it was Bobby who did this. She hoped that Bobby would take her and leave Jane and Frankie be, maybe this would make him mad enough that he would leave them alone. Maura watched as Jane stepped between them. She wanted to scream "No Jane please, don't do this, I can't lose you again!", but the words just wouldn't come out and it all happened so fast. She watched Bobby drag Jane out with a gun to her head. Jane comforting Maura and Frankie the whole time. A few seconds later the SWAT team busted in.

"He has some broken ribs will you make sure he gets to the hospital?" Maura asked a member of the SWAT team knowing she had to get to Jane. As soon as he nodded Maura took off towards where Bobby had taken Jane. As she exited the door of the station she could hear Jane screaming at Bobby. Korsak pleading with Bobby to let Jane go. The sunlight was so bright after being in a building with no lights it was blinding. As she watched Jane wrench Bobby's hand and gun towards her own abdomen she hoped that it was just a trick the sun was playing on her eyes. The gunshot was deafening and a sound that Maura knew she would never forget. As Maura ran towards Jane she watched her body fall to the ground, blood already beginning to pool underneath them. There was so much blood, Maura couldn't breath as her hands did everything they could to try and stop the bleeding. Maura finally found Jane's pulse, but it was so weak. She had to stop the bleeding! Korsak gave her his jacket and Maura pressed it firmly against Jane's back where the bullet had exited Jane and ripped through Bobby killing him instantly. She pulled her close trying to desperately hold the blood that was Jane's life inside of her friend. She heard the ambulance pull up, but didn't want to let Jane go, even though she knew she had to. She was finally holding her friend after weeks of fighting and now she may never get to again. Maura watched as they loaded Jane into the ambulance and without a hesitation she climbed in the back with her, listening as the paramedics called ahead to the hospital.

"Single GSW to the upper right abodomen, exit wound through the upper right chest. BP is 60 over 40. Heart Rate is 160. No breath sounds on the right side."

Maura reached out for Jane's hand wanting her to know she was there and that Jane wasn't alone, willing Jane to just hold on a little longer. The ambulance came to a stop and Jane was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Maura sat in the back of the ambulance, covered in Jane's blood, still reaching for Jane's hand.

"Ma'am, are you injured? Ma'am are you ok?" Maura barely heard the paramedic as he tried to get her attention. She looked down at her dress and her hands and started sobbing. There was no way that she could lose Jane, but how could Jane survive this? "Ma'am?"

"I'm not hurt, who can I speak to about Detective Rizzoli's condition, please I have to know?" Maura slowly stood up and tried to smooth out her dress, as she stepped out of the ambulance.

"I'll take you into the waiting room, I'll try and find you something clean while you wait. It could be a while before they have an update for you, are you going to be ok by yourself for a minute?" He asked as he led her to a room and a chair.

"Yes, I'll be ok, thank you." Maura sat down looking at her hands in shock. There was so much blood. She looked around the room and realized she was alone. What if Jane didn't make it through this? She had finally found someone who was always there for her and if Jane didn't make it she would be alone again. The young man came back with some scrubs for her to change into, she changed as quickly as she could fearing that the doctor would come to tell her something and she wouldn't be there. When she came out from changing there was still no one around. Maura sat down and put her hands in her lap, staring out the window. Maura almost jumped a mile high when she felt someone grab her hand and begin to hold it. She looked over and saw Angela looking back at her and without a seconds hesitation she wrapped Angela in her arms.

Maura sobbed into Angela's shoulder never wanting to let go, but knowing she had to tell Angela the truth. "I'm so sorry Angela this is all my fault."


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't understand why it was so dark, everything around her was so muffled. She felt hands start to roll her over, she knew they were trying to be gentle, but every movement hurt so much. She could hear people talking around her, but couldn't make out the voices. She felt herself pulled into someone's arms, yet she still felt so cold. Why couldn't she open her eyes, she wanted to know what was happening, was Bobby dead? Who was holding her? The darkness closed in again.

She felt herself moving, bright lights above her, there were so many voices around her.

What was happening? Where was Maura? Was she safe? What about Frankie? She had sworn that she had felt her hand holding hers, gently rubbing the scars on her hands. Jane fought as the darkness closed back in, she fought to open her eyes, but no matter what she did she couldn't get them open, she was in so much pain, and the darkness over took her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura opened her eyes. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, but there were arms wrapped around her.

"Jane?" She questioned, hoping that everything had just been a bad dream.

"They haven't told us anything yet Maura, she is still in surgery." Maura turned her head to see that Angela Rizzoli was holding her. She tried to piece together what had happened in the last few hours.

_"I'm so sorry Angela this is all my fault." Maura looked at Angela unable to stop crying. Angela reached out and held her, wrapping her arms around her._

_"Maura, listen to me Janie chose to be a detective it's what she loves, no matter how many times I asked her not to, how many times I begged her to do something different she always told me that it was who she was. You couldn't have stopped her from doing what she did, Janie is too head strong to listen to any of us, but that strength is what will get her through this." Angela laid her head on Maura's, Maura knew it was as much for her as it was for Angela._

_"Angela, I have so much I need to tell Jane. I have been so mad at her, what if I never get to tell her I'm sorry? I'm sorry Angela I shouldn't have said that." Maura looked at Angela seeing the tears slowly forming in her eyes._

_"Maura we have to believe in Janie, that she'll get through this. Now come here, we Rizzoli's have to stay strong through this and you are a Rizzoli Maura, no matter what foolishness you and Janie are fighting about you will always be family." Maura rested her head on Angela's shoulder, just hoping she would get a chance to tell Jane what she means to her._

Maura stood up and walked up to the desk, looking for someone who could tell her what was going on it had been hours since they took Jane in. She finally found a nurse at the desk. "Please ma'am is there any information on Detective Rizzoli?"

"I am sorry ma'am the surgeons are still in there with her. I know they will come out and tell you as soon as they can." Maura nodded her thanks and slowly walked back to where Angela was sitting. How was she supposed to just sit here and wait?

It seemed like an eternity before the surgeon came out. Maura could tell he was exhausted, she tried to read his face to give her some clue as to Jane's condition.

"Are you Detective Rizzoli's family" Maura looked around and saw the Rizzoli clan, Korsak, Frost, and Lt. Cavenaugh, it wasn't the legal definition of family, but for Jane it was her family, and ever since Jane had found her in the basement morgue it had become Maura's as well. "She is alive, but it was touch and go there for a while, her heart stopped twice during surgery, but each time we were able to get it started again. She isn't out of the woods yet, the bullet did a lot of damage and she's not breathing on her own right now. The next few days will tell us a lot, but from what I have heard your detective is a fighter and that goes a long way."

"When can we see her?" Maura couldn't believe how desperate the words sounded as they came out her mouth.

"She is in the recovery room right now, but we will be moving herto the ICU shortly, once there we can start letting you see her." Maura felt Angela's arms wrap tightly around her and before she knew it she felt Frankie's arms around them as well.


End file.
